<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Splashback by SkyeSears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049495">The Splashback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears'>SkyeSears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pool Party (League of Legends), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx is back to protect the honor of Caitlyn and Miss Fortune against a new threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skintober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Splashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinx stepped out onto the pool, the sun shinning bright on her triumphant return a year after her ban.<br/>"Hellllooooo! Where are my trophy girls at?" Jinx yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. Caitlyn and Miss Fortune quickly make their way to Jinx, their faces bright red with embarrassment.<br/>"Jinx! We told you to stop calling us that!" Caitlyn said in a hushed tone. Jinx just scoffed and slapped Caitlyn on the back.<br/>"Why? You two have got all the trophies and since I beat you, you're mine!" Jinx sticks her tongue out at the girls and lets out a maniacally giggle. Miss Fortune just shakes her head and sighs.<br/>"Well unfortunately you can't call us that anymore." Miss Fortune placed her hand on Jinx's shoulder. "We lost this year." Jinx stared at the two silent and waiting for a punchline.<br/>"Wait, you aren't serious are you?" Jinx looks back and forth between Caitlyn and Miss Fortune as the two look away in shame.<br/>"That's impossible! You two are best water slingers around!" Jinx yells while stomping her feet. With a splash a small Yordle hops his way to the group.<br/>"Not compared to me!" The Yordle laughs. Jinx looks at the creature and scoffs poking it in the face.<br/>"Wha- hey stop that!" The Yordle slaps Jinx's hand away.<br/>"Who even are you?" Jinx says crossing her arms staring the Yordle down.<br/>"I'm Ziggs! The new champ!" Ziggs laughs as he jumps up and down. Jinx laughs and shakes her finger at Ziggs.<br/>"Uuuhhh WRONG! I beat them first so that makes ME the champ!" Jinx sticks out her tongue spitting on Ziggs.<br/>"Well then what are you waiting for! Lets do this!" Ziggs yells, stomping and swatting at Jinx's legs.<br/>"You got it fuzzball!" Jinx yells out as she stomps out of the pool to get her tools.</p>
<p>A short time later Jinx returns to the pool entirely decked out in her battle gear. Miss Fortune and Caitlyn look Jinx up and down in shock.<br/>"What are you wearing?" Caitlyn askes in disbelief. Jinx smiles widely and starts to twist and turn showing off her new outfit. Jinx's old swimsuit was now messily covered in gold paint with hand cut paper stars clipped all around it. Jinx hefts her Soakzooka and Xploder minigun equally messily covered in the same gold paint.<br/>"Well? What do you think?" Jinx asked her two friends. Miss Fortune pauses for a moment trying to find the words.<br/>"Why?" Is all she can muster. Jinx simply shakes her head and sighs.<br/>"I'm the champion and the champion needs a trophy! Since I was REFUSED my rightful trophy, I'm the trophy now!" The two girls and Ziggs just stare at her, unable to think of an answer to her.<br/>"So are we doing this?" Ziggs askes. <br/>"Oh yeah, it's on!" Jinx laughs maniacally as she pulls her Zap! water pistol from her hip firing a shot at Ziggs. Ziggs yelps as he jumps out of the way.<br/>"Hey no fair!" He yells as he throws his water balloons all over. Jinx lets out another laugh as she throws her own water balloons at Ziggs'. The two sets of water balloons smash into each other but do not break and instead litter the ground.<br/>"Hahaha! Looks like I'm gonna win this!" Jinx yells as she revs up her Xploder minigun. "Say good night!" Fast firing shots fly across the battlefield splashing and crashing into everything. Ziggs jumps behind the equipment shed as Caitlyn and Miss Fortune try to get Jinx to spot.<br/>"You're destroying everything!" Caitlyn shouts. Jinx's laughter grows louder and crazier as she continues to fire.<br/>"Don't worry friends! I'll avenge you!" She shouts as she continues to fire. <br/>"Hey guess what Jinx!" Ziggs yells from behind the equipment shed "There's a spout back here!" The sounds of sloshing water fills the pool as Jinx stops firing. "Look out below!" Ziggs yells as he throws an impossibly large water balloon into the air. It hangs in the air before coming crashing down landing into the pool so powerfully that it causes the water from the pool to blast upwards and splash down over the entire pool area. Jinx, Caitlyn, and Miss Fortune simply stand there soaked to the bone shocked and confused.</p>
<p>After being quickly kicked out of the public pool Jinx, Caitlyn, Miss Fortune, and Ziggs stand awkwardly as the manager stares them down.<br/>"So you're banned again." He says pointing at Jinx "And now you are too." He points at Ziggs. Caitlyn and Miss Fortune walk up to Jinx and offer her a sympathetic hug.<br/>"Well maybe we can see each other again next year." The manager scoffs and shakes his head.<br/>"Not so fast you two." He says "This is the second time you've been involved with destroying my pool. You're gone too!" Miss Fortune and Caitlyn let out loud gasps of shock. <br/>"What!" Caitlyn shouts.<br/>"That's utterly unfair!" Miss Fortune yells. The manager holds his hand up to silence them.<br/>"It's over, goodbye." The manager turns and walks back into the pool as Caitlyn and Miss Fortune hang their heads and sigh. Jinx walks up to them and wraps her arms around their shoulders.<br/>"Aw, cheer up guys! We can make our own pool! I'll dig the hole, you can fill it!" Jinx lets out a loud laugh as the two other girls simply share a sad look before walking away without saying a word.<br/>"Hey, where you guys going?" Jinx calls out to them "Are you gonna find a nice spot for a hole? Should I go get my shovel? Guys?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>